The Cauldron of Love and Deceit
by PinkyPoo Malfoy
Summary: (PLEASE REVIEW!)Ginny tries to get revenge on Draco, but they end up in an entangling love affair! exchange students, curses, and stuff gets in the way of their romance! will it survive? READ READ READ READ READ
1. Dreams

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns all of the characters.  
  


* * *

  
Her hand slowly waved over the bubbling cauldron, and the mists started to create a dark, shadowy figure. "What are you doing?" he gasped.  
  
Ginny cackled, "You will find out in time, be patient, or their will be dire consequences!"  
  


* * *

  
Draco jerked awake into the realm of consciousness. He gripped his bedpost and tried to sort out his mixed thoughts and feelings. "That was a weird dream" he whispered to himself. He thought back to his third year and Professor Trelawney's whistling voice rang in his ears: "Always be aware and perceptive of the clues your dreams give. They may reveal the answers." No, that old bat, what does she know? If a proper man were running the school, she would have been fired long ago. He shook the image of her beetle-like visage out of his mind.  
  
Peeling himself from his black, satin bed clothes, he began his usual routine before the day even broke. By the time the sun was peeking over the horizon, it was evident why all the girls fawned over him. He had a dangerous glint in his piercing silver eyes. Carefully arranged white blond strands accented his serious, yet sly, smirk that always seemed to find its way to his elegantly designed lips.  
  


* * *

  
When the breakfast bell echoed throughout the crisp autumn air to the Slytherin dungeons, Draco wandered elegantly to the Great Hall with the two muscular ogres, known as Crabbe and Goyle. They bared their teeth and flexed all flexible muscles at passer byers to warn them not to toil with these 6th years!  
  
Crabbe and Goyle giggled, "Hey Draco, did you see the look we gave Colin Creevy? I think he almost wet his pants!"  
  
"Good, those stupid Gryffindors need to learn to respect us" Draco replied. "Look! Ginny Weasley! The trash of the wizarding world" Goyle said excitedly.  
  
As she glided by, her shining, fiery hair waving behind her, perfect form moving gracefully, the three Slytherins planned their most sinister glare. But before they got a chance, her warm, golden brown eyes fixed a cruel, tantalizing, all-knowing gaze upon Draco. He stopped dead in his tracks. Why did that look seem so familiar? So meaningful? Then, all of a sudden, the memories of last nights dream flooded back into his head. He broke into a nervous perspiration and tried to collect himself.  
  
Ginny seemed to notice his sudden panic, giggled and whispered to herself, "It all starts now." With a flip of her hair, she pivoted and said in a seductive voice, "Bye boys."  
  
Draco gaped after her elegant body strutting away, wondering what had just happened. 


	2. Sparks

Chapter 2  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, not restricting her dazzling teeth from behind parted crimson lips.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Ginny! Over here!" It was Collin Creevy, yelling with all his might to get her attention.  
  
"Why, hello Collin, how are you?" Ginny replied, showering Collin with her radiant gaze.  
  
Collin shifted nervously, "I'm not great, but I would be much happier if you would allow me to accompany you to the Great Hall!"  
  
"Oh Collin, I would love that, but why are you sad?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"The usual, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle frighten me."  
  
Ginny cut him off in a surprisingly shark, cold voice, "Oh, don't worry about them.they will be taken care of. I'm sick and tired of those Slytherins hurting my family and friends."  
  
This quick response startled Collin, Ginny was usually so empathetic. Usually, she seemed to bate her breath while he was talking, just to let him know she's listening. It must be a touchy subject, those heartless Slytherins. And with that thought, the reluctant Gryffindor had forgotten all about it with the arrival of Owl Post. A great cloud of bad tempered owls headed towards the Slytherin table, bearing lavish gifts of ornate design.  
  
"They make me sick." Said Ron, taking his seat. "All those extra clothes and that money." Ron realized his jealousy was showing and turned the color of the strawberry jam on his toast.  
  
"Oh don't worry about them," Harry chirped, "Were a fabulous team! We beat them by far!" Harry smiled and suggestively stroked Ron's back.  
  
Ginny rested her delicate chin in her soft hands and let her eyes wander seemingly aimlessly around the Great Hall. "The Ravenclaws are by far the quietest table here. Always have their noses turned up, or stuck in a book," She analyzed to herself. "The Hufflepuffs are kind, but I wish there were more like Cedric, he was perfect."  
  
Then, suddenly, a wave of fiery blue emotion filled the gap between them. Ginny's eyes had met Draco's for the second time today. The corners of her mouth curled upward and a look of hatred replaced the curiosity and bewilderment on Draco's face.  
  
"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.tut tut tut." Ginny spoke to herself, "You know better." 


	3. The agony of love

Chapter 3  
  
For the rest of the day, Draco was incredibly uneasy, and this strange power frightened him. Unlike his usual suave, debonair self, he flinched every time he turned a corner and was startled whenever red caught his eye. "Why am I so shaken up over that stupid Weasley?" Draco said in anguish. So he decided to take the rest of the day off, and go to bed early.  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up expecting to feel calmer. But he didn't! There was a feeling of mysterious passion in the air! By lunch time, the fluttering in his stomach became unbearable! "That's it! I've had it!" Draco stood up. "Crabbe, Goyle, come with me!" As Draco hurriedly rushed out of the Great Hall, his robes flowing, a confused Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly followed.  
  
Draco took out his want just as they reached the dungeons which marked Slytherin territory. "Accio." He murmured, and a house elf whizzed through the air in a flurry of sheets, she had been preparing their beds. He tossed her to the ground and in a voice of life or death severity, "Bring us coconut rum, now!"  
  
She scurried away, trembling, and returned a moment later, holding a bottle of Mermaiden's best Desert Island Coconut Rum. "He-e-ere, Sir" the feeble house elf sputtered as she extended her tray.  
  
*Tropical music begins*  
  
He took the bottle, but she remained. "You may go now!" He said annoyed.  
  
"Th-Th-The-ese c-came wi-ith it." And she revealed a coconut bra with a grass skirt and lays. She realized how insulting this looked to the bitter Slytherin, dropped them, and disappeared.  
  
Draco looked at the ensemble scattered on the floor, but continued to take gulps of the rum. "Ha ha, why not?" he said as he clumsily put on the outfit. "Hey, Crabbe, Goyle, want me to do a dance for you?"  
  
"Um.but.we have to.go somewhere.now!" They sputtered, and hurried off to the nearest door, which happened to be a closet. "I think Draco is catching on." Goyle whispered as he slowly peeled off Crabbe's shirt.  
  
Draco stumbled off drunkenly, mumbling various tropical songs. Draco soon found himself in front of the prefects bathroom. "Well, I happen to be a prefect! With an outfit like this, I think it is time to go swimming! Gobbledink" he said in a loud voice. The door swung open, and Draco marched in, but someone was already in the bathtub.stark naked! It was. 


	4. The moment of change

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K.R. characters, I only own this plot.  
  
It was ripe in the afternoon, and Ginny hadn't moved from the overstuffed chair in the Gryffindor Common room for hours. She sat with her legs crossed, carefully balancing her text and scribbling with floral handwriting on parchment.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing? It's Friday and our last class was over an hour ago!" It was Ron and he was filthy. He appeared to have been mud wrestling.  
  
"I'm just trying to get ahead," She yawned. "I've got a lot to do this weekend."  
  
"C'mon, three outta five!" Said Harry, walking into the common room and tossing Ron a towel.  
  
Ron swung it over his shoulder and started to leave. Then he turned to her and said, "You know the prefects bathroom is always open to you, the password is Gobbledink. Go in and relax, you look like crap"  
  
"Thanks Ron, I'll think about it." She laughed. After another hour of charms homework, she stood up, exasperated, and let all of her things slump to the floor. "I guess a nice bubble bath does sound like a fantastic break from all of this working," She said to herself. "I wonder what Draco is doing right now..." She twirled her illustrious copper hair into a loose bun and set off to the Prefects Bath.  
  
She came to a portrait of mermaids, basking in the sun on a smooth rock. "Gobbledink." The mermaids smiled and flipped their emerald tails once more at her before the painting swung open to reveal a doorway. Then, she pushed open the door and the scent of jasmine and rose engulfed her, luring her with heavy eyelids. She took off her robes, and slid into the steaming water.  
  
Just as she had started to relax, the door burst open! There stood Draco Malfoy, dressed in a coconut bra and grass skirt, a bottle of Coconut Rum in hand.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing here??? She quickly magicked a bathing suit to cover her. She glared at him and noticed the outfit. "Wow, that coconut bra really suits you..."  
  
He shot her an icy glare and pointed his wand at himself. "Sobrius. Now that I'm sober, I think I should be asking the same from you...your not even a prefect...And I have quite a lot I need to say to you!"  
  
Ginny sunk deeper into the bubbles, hoping to mask her embarrassment of being caught off guard. "I can't imagine what you would have to say to me...I'm just a lowly Weasley." She said, mocking him.  
  
"I know what you've been up to..." Draco sneered. "Hah, Gryffindors are never any good at secret plans or curses. You have been invading my dreams and attempting to put love spells on me! Silly girl, did you really think you could curse a Malfoy? The Protection charms my father arms me with turned your silly love spell into just a temporary confusion charm. Why would you try to make me love you? That is just pathetic."  
  
The words coming out of his mouth scared him, as much as he insulted her, he couldn't deny the sexual tension bouncing between them. Yes, he had been watching her for awhile now, way before she attempted to put a spell on him. Ginny stood up and got out of the bath.  
  
"You arrogant bastard! I would never love you! I was going to make you pay for the way you treat my family and friends. Yes, you will pay, dearly!"  
  
She lunged at him, tearing off the coconut bra and swung a punch, barely missing him. Draco blocked her next punch and finally caught her arms. Holding her still. She kicked and struggled as he maneuvered her so he could hold her arms still has he stood behind her. She was rigid with her back against his perfect muscular body. The water on Ginny's smooth porcelain skin made them stick to each other, skin to skin. At that moment she relaxed under the grip of his artistic hands.  
  
Throwing her head back and tossing her slowly drying mane of fire over his shoulder, she was now completely vulnerable to his hungry lust for her. He leaned back, increasing the space between them, he braced her shoulders and spun her slick and perfumed body around in his embrace. Now face to face, the tension was growing. They stared into each others eyes, as if mesmerized. Draco leaned closer to her, and passionately kissed her.  
  
"The fire in you has enchanted me." He whispered.  
  
Her elegant and innocent honey-brown eyes stared at him with a tantalizing mischievousness that Draco had never seen before. Unable to keep their raging hormones at bay any longer, they climbed into the steaming bath tub. Their nipples were so hard they could shatter glass.  
  
He pushed Ginny against the porcelain tub wall and started to kiss her hungrily. Draco's hands caressed her curves, and she sighed with pleasure. His hands slowly slid between her legs. He started to explore her inner flower, probing and stroking her tender petals. Then he peeled the bathing suit off her like a second skin. She gasped and moaned, her bare bosom heaving against his.  
  
"Oh Draco! Violate me!" Ginny screamed, a soft moan escaping her pouted lips.  
  
Draco ripped off his grass skirt and pushed his hard, throbbing manhood into her. She moaned with pleasure, as he moved in and out, faster and faster. Finally, he let go, spreading his seed inside of her. They both sighed, satisfied.  
  
"That.was amazing." Draco sighed. He pushed a stray red curl out of her face. His ethereal silver eyes stayed locked with her warm brown ones. It was as if their hearts had connected, they didn't need to say anything to each other. It was understood.  
  
"I can't hate you, no matter how much I should." He whispered to her.  
  
"I confess, I did hate you once. but there is a fine line between hatred and true, passionate love. I have crossed that line." Ginny answered in a seductive, breathy voice.  
  
They embraced, and kissed.  
  
"This has to stay a secret." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, if my father or your brother found out, they would separate us. I couldn't bear to be away from you." He said, longingly.  
  
They got out of the tub, and lied down on some nearby towels. Falling asleep in each others arms. 


	5. Turncoat Mysteries

Turncoat Mysteries  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Lyra Exotica, everything else is JKR's.  
  
When Draco awoke, Ginny was gone. His eyes scoured the prefect's bathroom for any dash of fiery hair, but she was definitely not there. He stared around the bath; towels were strewn on the floor, and his coconut bra and grass skirt lay crumpled in a heap.  
  
"Where did she go?" He wondered aloud to no one in particular. He thought back to the passion of the past night's events, and the soft, honest words they had spoken to each other. "Why would she leave without waking me first?"  
  
**************************  
  
The sound of her bare feet tapping the cold marble hallways alarmed her at first, but it was hours before sunrise, let alone breakfast. There was surely no one else there. But if there was, it would certainly have been a suspicious sight, go there was innocent Ginny Weasley, running barefoot down the corridors, bite marks on her neck, her hair mussed up, and her blouse very disheveled. She was clutching her bathrobe, and her magicked swimsuit, as she scurried worriedly to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"The-Dark-Lord-will-fall-not-Potter" she hurriedly whispered, out of breath from the long sprint. "The-dark-lord-will-fall-not-Potter!" she frantically spoke. "Ah, Damn it!! Lumos!" Her wand created just enough light to make the portrait snorted awake loudly.  
  
"Urrglrr. who's-unk-there-mpfk?!"  
  
"The-Dark-Lord-will-fall-not-Potter!!!" Ginny said for a third time, practically hissing it through her teeth.  
  
"How do you like the child prodigy making up the passwords again?" the Fat Lady said conversationally.  
  
"JUST OPEN UP!" she hissed.  
  
"Fine, fine.but the mermaids by the bath will tell me what you'd been up to, anyways," and with that she swung open revealing the home safe opening leading back to her warm, cozy bed, where she would promptly do many very powerful cosmetic charms to cover up all of the passion purpuras that Draco left her.  
  
Ginny had never seen the Common Room so still and calm as it was then. The embers of a slowly burning fire were casting a shadowy appearance on the room. her eyes scanned the serenely ominous room one last time, shedding herself of any fearful whim, climbed the staircase to the girls dorm quietly.  
  
"Oompf," she quietly sighed, collapsing onto her welcoming bed. She was quite exhausted after such an exhilarating encounter.  
  
**************************  
  
Wearily, Draco stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast. The commotion died down for a moment, everyone glancing at him, then returning to their meals and conversations. He fervently scanned the Gryffindor table, but no spark of scarlet flame satisfied his hunger for seeing her once more. The Gryffindor table looked barren and desolate without her dash of fire to create jovial tintinnabulation in his ears. He grudgingly slumped into his usual seat, glowering at the unappealing food appearing before him.  
  
"I can't eat without her!" he sighed to himself.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore stood up, and said with a magically magnified voice, "Students, may I have your attention please!"  
  
All heads in the Great Hall turned towards him with curiosity.  
  
"I am please to announce the arrival of a new student from Beauxbatons. Her name is Lyra Exotica."  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he focused on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was stimulatingly perfect in everyway. Veelas would seethe with jealousy at the classy elegance and sheer sexiness of the way her deep purple cloak billowed out behind her dramatically as she walked, allowing a peak of her thigh high boots that came up to meet the edge of her form fitting (and what a form to fit!) black lace dress; her mocha skin exposed lusciously. They would spit fire out of being second place when her piercing violet eyes laughed at their comparative incompetence.  
  
As she strutted on perfect cue into the Great Hall, her cloak cascaded down to almost brush the floor. As she reached Headmaster Dumbledore, her long locks of midnight tossed upon her shoulders, and emphasized the bronze in her skin, and the contrast with her vibrant and intriguing violet eyes. A proud look of satisfaction played upon her full and oh-so-kissabley-tasty looking lips.  
  
"Bonjour, Profezor Dumbleedor. Eet ees nice to be 'ere." She looked away from the Headmaster and glanced across her audience. Suddenly, her electric eyes met Draco's steely grey look of lusty awe. Her eyes seemed to penetrate straight through him, probing his every secret, every weakness. Every thought, question, or hope of Ginny was ousted from him as he locked the gaze between them.  
  
"..Such a powerful color.." he admired to himself, though somehow he thought she knew what he was thinking, especially when she slowly blinked to emphasize her long lashes.  
  
"Miss Exotica, I am not sure how students are sorted into dormitories at Beauxbatons, but here we use an enchanted hat," Dumbledore explained. "Professor McGonagall is waiting for you, over there." He directed her focus to a clearing and a lone stool; upon sat an old tattered and frayed wizard's hat.  
  
"Her voluptuous bosom bounced with every seductive strut. Never taking her intense eyes off of Draco, and never missing a step. She slid onto the seat and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her magnificent tendrils of darkness, which at this point were styled jauntily past her shoulders. Almost instantly, there was a shower of sparks and the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
She stood with utter confidence, and handed the hat back to the Professor.  
  
"Miss Exotica, I understand Beauxbatons already had a farewell feast in your honor. You may go to your dormitory to settle, if you wish."  
  
"Merco, Profezor, I am mozt grateful for zis 'ozpitalitee. I would like to retire, eef zat ees okay."  
  
"It is the pleasure of both schools to have this exchange program finally utilized. I'll send one of our Slytherin prefects to show you to the dormitories." With those formal words, the politely curt Minerva McGonagall walked briskly around the table, leaving this mysterious foreigner to be groveled to by fellow Slytherins. McGonagall walked directly to Draco, tapped him once on the shoulder, and knowing he had been eavesdropping, she didn't bother to elaborate. He rose and attempted to gather himself, for Lyra had left him breathless.  
  
"Hello, Miss Exotica, I am Draco Malfoy, you've probably heard of me. The Malfoys are one of the most prestigious wizarding families in Europe."  
  
"Of courz I've 'eard of zee Malfoys. One of zee most powerful wizarding families in Europe would not go overlooked by another. I am pleased to meet you." She leaned on the table suggestively, exposing some of her tender cleavage.  
  
Draco tried to stifle his erection. "Well, I've been asked to show you to the dormitories."  
  
"Oui, oui! I vould enjoy zat," she spoke slowly and breathily, "...very much." She enunciated her heavily accented words slowly.  
  
She rose, and they glided down the hallways, arm in arm, chatting casually.  
  
***********************  
  
Ginny jolted awake, gasping.  
  
"I'm going to miss breakfast!" she cried as she glanced at the clock. Her roommates had already left, so she threw on her robes and dashed out of the dormitories. She raced down the hallways, the luxurious mass of scarlet-fire curls billowing behind her. Just as she turned the corner she crashed into two taller people. Falling to the floor, she tried to gather her belongings.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm just in a hurry... are you okay?" she babbled. When no one answered, she raised her head. Her deep chocolate eyes locked with a pair of astonished, stormy grey crystal ones. "Draco!" she gasped.  
  
Then her eyes drifted towards the creature grasping his arm. She was drop dead gorgeous, a transfer student, no doubt... but WHY was she grasping Draco's arm?  
  
"And WHO are YOU?" she inquired huffily, trying to suppress her blooming rage.  
  
"I am Lyra Exotica. I am zee new tranzfer studen' from Beauzbatons. It is wonderful to meet a friend of Draco's!" she said in a silky voice.  
  
Ginny thought she saw a glint of challenge in her rare and gorgeous eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you..." Ginny whispered to Draco, tears leaking from her large, delicate eyes. She roughly shoved him and tried to run. As she took a second hurried and forceful step, pushing past them, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Weasley, but you should show more respect to a Prefect, and especially to our guest."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wider. She was crushed inside; vulnerable and devastated. Her eyes revealed her fright at her own stupidity, and at the venom in Draco's words. How could she have been such an idiot as to believe the things he said to her?  
  
Why did she want to believe them?  
  
Draco maintained his flirtatious air about himself with Lyra, and kept his cool as the the broken redhead ran haphazardly back to her dormitory.  
  
"You did not know zat girl, zen, Draco?" Lyra inquired with a faux- innocence, for she saw the answer in Ginny's grandiose eyes.  
  
"I've seen her before. There are only so many hallways in this grand castle." He lead Lyra down the stairs to the dungeons. The air grew slightly cooler, providing just the excuse Lyra needed to work her figure closer and closer to Draco's body. 


	6. All is fair in love and war

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!  
  


* * *

  
Ginny ran as fast as she could down the corridors, sobbing hysterically. She opened the first door she came to, finding herself in the room of requirement. The room was full of boxes of tissues, chocolate, and a big, plushy pink couch. Throwing herself on one of the couches, she wallowed in her utter despair. Rolling over and hiding her tearstained face in the overstuffed sofa, she reached for more tissues.  
  
"How could he do this to me?" She sputtered into the pillow.  
  
"There there dear, its not all that bad, you can do better!" said the comforting old womans voice of the mirror in the corner.  
  
"But, but, I've never felt this way about anyone! It just, happened! It must be fate!" Ginny replied.  
  
"Hush dearie, just think it over." They mirror sighed.  
  
Ginny sat in the room for awhile, the memories of her and Draco's romantic night together playing over and over in her head. Suddenly, she reached a conclusion.  
  
"I am a Gryffindor! I cant let Draco see how much he has hurt me! I am a strong, independent woman!!!" She let out a defiant roar, beat her fists against her chest in a Tarzan like manner, and dashed out of the room.  
  


* * *

  
Draco steered Lyra down one dark corridor after another, not knowing what had just happened, and not caring. For Draco had only one thing on his mind, and it included only those present at the moment.  
  
Lyra was thinking the same thing and slowly undid his outer layers, and letting hers slip off her shoulders.  
  
He pinned her against the wall, kissing her neck and chest seductively. She ran her hands through his silky silver hair, and brought his face to hers, kissing him hungrily. She wrapped her leg around him, pinning him against her. They violently kissed and explored each other with their hands, expressing a deep, craving lust. Draco let out a soft moan in anticipation as Lyra's hand slowly made its way down his pants. She giggled seductively, nibbling on his neck.  
  
Suddenly, Draco heard a familiar giggle coming from down the corridor. He broke away from Lyra's graceful neck and looked up to see who it was.  
  
There was Ginny, fiery scarlet hair framing her face, wildly sexy. She looked as if she had been rumpled, her tight white blouse messily buttoned, a red lace bra peeking out, her usually neat school skirt mussed. The look defiantly suited her.  
  
"She's walking awfully close to that Finnigan boy..." Draco huffily thought, "and what idiotic thing is he swaying to make her laugh?"  
  
Passionate anger burned within him, and he shoved Lyra into the nearest broom closet, to take out his anger, where Ginny wouldn't see.  
  
"Ooh, you like to play rough do you?" Lyra purred.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh Seamus, he does look like a ferret, doesn't he?" Ginny said, laughing playfully, walking down the corridor, her arm wrapped through his pressing herself closer to him. Seamus was very different from Draco, from his wholesomely charming Irish accent, to his more muscular build, making him only slightly broader than Draco. Seamus dressed with less concern, and wore his heart on his sleeve. Ginny was instantly attracted to him, although, not with the same fiery passion that made her enamored to Draco.  
  
After she had left the room of requirement, she had raced to her Dormitory, performing cosmetic and cleaning spells as she went. She had to act quickly while she was still determined. Plus, she didn't want anyone to see her in pieces. When she had ran through the common room, Seamus was lounging on the large, squishy sofa, and looked up to see a flash of red disappear into the girls dorms.  
  
"Ginny must be excited about something, or angry, or upset, its really hard to tell her mood." Seamus pondered, with visions of the mysterious Ginny Weasley in his head.  
  
"Rohougo!" Ginny flicked her wand, her beige bra instantly turning a flamboyant hue of red. "Hmm, I'll add some lace." She was frantically rummaging through her trunk and wardrobe, desperately searching for her short plaid school skirt. It would be appropriate for today. "But with who?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piped in her blond roommate, Ajamacraja, who was reading in the corner.  
  
*Knock Knock* Ginny, is everything alright?" It was Seamus's voice, from the other side of the door.  
  
"Perfect!" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Oh Ginny, not again, you are such a tease...!" Ajamacraja said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes Seamus, im sensational today!" Ginny said, opening the door to reveal her, in all her teasing beauty. She noted the way his deep, pure blue eyes widened momentarily.  
  
Slipping through the doorway, getting awfully close to him, she said in a sweet tone, "Walk with me?"  
  
"That's just what I came to ask!" Seamus laughed, a smile lighting up his handsome face, resembling many of the courageous knights in muggle fairy tales.  
  
They left the common room, arm in arm.  
  


* * *

  
Ginny and Seamus wandered casually down dark corridors, he telling jokes, and she giggling at them charmingly. There was a loud bang in the distince, like a door shutting. Then, they spotted a lone broom closet that had wandered away from the other herds of broom closets.  
  
Ginny proclaimed, "Oh Seamus, haven't you always wondered what was inside that broom closet?"  
  
Seamus blushed bashfully, "Why, yes, I have, lets go explore it!"  
  
But the horny teenagers did not make it inside their makeout haven. Ginny had pinned Seamus against the broom closet door with a gentle thud, putting her delicate weight against him before his hand had even reached the doorknob. She kissed him aggressively; she tugged at his collar and met his lips on her tiptoes. Adapting instantly to Ginny's apparently anxious kisses, he slowed her down by suddenly turning her around and placing her against the broom closet wall; kissing her luscious lips deeply. Suddenly, when Seamus had one hand firmly around her waist and the other on the last button of her blouse, their was a shockingly loud thud that erupted from within the broom closet they were leaning against.  
  


* * *

  
Draco had thought that broom closets would be a bit more of a higher quality. The faster he thrusted, the more the door seemed to be giving away, but it didn't matter, he was in pure ecstasy. Here was Lyra, gasping beneath him in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering.  
  
"Oooh Draco!" she moaned.  
  
As Draco reached orgasm, he let out one, last, violent thrust, and the two of them were shoved up against the broom closet wall, letting out a loud THUD.  
  


* * *

  
"Ooh! What was that?" Cried Ginny, the broom closet shaking beneath them.  
  
"Probably just a boggart." Grinned Seamus. "How 'bout we go somewhere more private?" He said.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Ginny purred.  
  
He lifted her up and began to carry her down the corridor.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny gasped, melodramatically tossing a hand over her face. "Seamus, you are magnificent!"  
  


* * *

  
Draco's eyes shot open. He could have sworn he heard Ginny's tinkling laugh, followed by a mention of, Seamus? Being, magnificent? He quickly poked his head out of the broom closet while Lyra lay gasping. He saw Seamus, carrying Ginny in his muscular, tan arms. She let out a charming giggle as they disappeared behind the corner. Draco felt wild, passionate jealousy burn within him. He felt his fists clench, and whispered, "NO!"  
  
"Zat wos wonderful!" Lyra breathed huskily.  
  
"Yes, yes, it was. I have to go now." Said Draco distractedly, and he dashed out of the broom closet.  
  
Lyra's eyes narrowed, and a vicious tone came out of her pouting, cherub lips as she said to herself, "No one, espesceeally not a weepy red head, will steal what eez mine.!"  
  


* * *

  
Ginny was pinned against the wall be Seamus's strong arms. They kissed softly and slowly, exploring each others mouths.  
  
Seamus's innocent pool blue eyes stared into hers. "Ginny," he whispered, "I have always liked you quite a lot."  
  
Ginny giggled, and gave him the dazzling smile he had been hoping for. She closed her eyes again, and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
All of a sudden, there was the sound of a collision! Ginny opened her eyes and saw Seamus on the floor. Draco was on top of him, in a blind fury, fists flying! Seamus was valiantly fighting back, and the two beautiful boys were fighting ferociously.  
  
"Draco, STOP!!!" Ginny screamed. 


	7. The truth comes out!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, except for the two Mary Sue's I put in.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lyra quickly strutted down the halls, away from the infamous broom closet, and from Draco.  
  
"How dare he! No man reeseests mwa, no man leaves my side unlezz I order eet! Eespecially not for a Veasley!!" She huffed, her anger bringing out her glamorous French accent even more.  
  
Suddenly, she heard manly giggles emanate from a nearby classroom.  
  
"Hmmm... I tzink eets time to put my plan eento action." Her shapely lips formed a mischevious grin. Opening the door, and gliding into the classroom, she looked straight to the source of that incessant giggling .  
There, in the back corner of the charms classroom, lying amongst fluffy red pillows, Ron had Harry pinned to the floor. He was leaning over him, both their shirts unbuttoned.  
  
"Vhat eez going on here?"  
  
They boys gaped at her, and Harry hurriedly proclaimed, "Um, we were, on our way, to..." he stuttered.  
  
"The kitchens!" yelled Ron.  
  
"To get..." interjected Harry.  
  
"Pie!" said a triumphant looking Ron.  
  
"I am sure you were." Glared Lyra. She couldn't seduce these two...they obviously had different taste.  
  
The boys hurried guiltily out of the room.  
  
"Who eez eet going to be?" Lyra whispered to herself.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Draco! Seamus! I mean it, STOP!" Ginny's cries to the boys were drowned out by the clamor they made, the two boys brawling in the corridor. Hoots and hollers echoed from the nearby paintings and suits of armor, as they all crowded closer to watch the fight. The sheer passion they put into the battle seemed to envelop them. There was a blinding light and suddenly they were precisely ten paces apart, facing each other.   
  
Draco was dressed as a sexy pirate, with tight leather breeches and a white shirt, unbuttoned to bare his marvelously chiseled abs.  
  
Seamus was a rough and rowdy western cowboy, wearing tight cowboy pants and a barely there vest.  
  
Their swords clanged against one another's provocatively, all of their pent up emotion and hostility and jealousy spilling out into one dire moment.  
  
While watching this, Ginny almost fainted from the tingling feeling in her lower region. Here were two daring, beautiful men, fighting in the sexiest get-ups shed ever seen, all over her! "Which one will I choose?" Ginny wondered as she watched the action. "Seamus is so valiant, kind and honest, he will not waver in his affections; but my true passion lies within Draco. That silky hair, that rippling body, those dazzling eyes, that perfect mouth which kisses me with so much fire! Yet one word can kill my soul! Which one should I choose?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Lyra was pacing her catlike self back and forth in her dorm room. If her boots hadn't been custom made and charmed to always be brand new, the soles would be gone, five inch heels and all; and if anyone had seen her, they'd have thought for sure she was going completely, barking mad.  
  
"Who could eet be? Who vill I use?" She repeated in her head, over and over. "Who can I use to make Draco jeelous?" Lyra swatted stray raven tendrils from her face, and gave the floor a very indignant, yet sexily flustered stomp. This was an internal battle that she would, under no circumstances, allow to get in the way of being as cute as possible, all the time.  
  
Suddenly, a faint look of realization came over her face, and a whisper of a smile slightly pulled the sides of her mouth. Once again she was classy and in control Lyra Exotica. She had a vibrantly mischevious twinkle in her eye, and she had a plan.  
  
*********************************  
  
"You tickle the pear!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"It wiggles under my fingers, I don't like that."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind earlier" Harry teased.  
  
"But you aren't a giant fruit painting." Ron teased back playfully.  
  
"Aren't I?" Harry smiled, and gave Ron a push.  
  
They soon forgot notions of pie and tickled each other mercilessly. Boyish giggles filled the corridor.  
  
*********************************  
  
Lyra put her hands over a cauldron, bubbling a mysterious fuchsia liquid. She waved her hands over it, muttering obscure French phrases.  
  
Suddenly, she cried "I call forth from zee darkness, Zee Black Panzy!!!" A flash of burgundy light emitted from the cauldron, and suddenly, standing next to Lyra, was the infamous, and dreaded, Black Pansy.  
  
The Black Pansy was a mysterious villain, called upon by dark wizards all over the world to commit evil deeds for them. She was of a tall, slender build, obviously female, dressed in a black leather cat suit. Her features were hidden behind a shimmering black mask. The only clue to this graceful girl's identity was the mass of bushy, brown hair that cascaded down her back.  
  
"You called on the evil Black Pansy?" The Black Pansy casually asked a shocked Lyra Exotica.  
  
"Of courz I deed. I am high class. I do not do zee dirty vork."  
  
"Hmmm, I smell a bargain Miss Exotica. But, what will you give me?"  
  
"Power not found een any books, Black Pansy." Lyra smirked.  
  
**********************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was having a much more detrimental internal battle, than the sexy masculine one rolling about aggressively at her feet.  
  
"Seamus would stick by me forever, but my love for Draco is one of a kind, and I ache for him and his gentle touch." A familiar pull in her brain left her thinking of their time spent together in the prefects bath.  
  
"Draco has left me once already! But...this just isn't fair to Seamus! I should have never involved Seamus in this mess, he's to pure and kind to be toyed with like this! Draco has taken my heart. They battle for my love, here, at my feet. I can't let Draco hurt my twice, I can't let –"  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" It was Professor McGonagall, in a hairnet and bathrobe, apparently getting ready for the masquerade ball to take place later that night. Yet it was still midmorning, how curious. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! It's a SATURDAY! What are you doing in the dungeon hallways?" McGonagall trailed on...  
  
"Hmm...what a scene to stumble upon!" Said The Black Pansy to herself as she viewed this scene through her Crystal Ball of Surveillance.  
  
Draco and Seamus pulled apart in surprise at the shrieking professor, standing in a bathrobe, and false eye-lash clad in front of them, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Someone stop staring and answer me!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
Draco roughly and unkindly pushed Seamus to the ground as he stood up. "Professor, this isn't what it seems. We were practicing a part for the new Drama Club that we were going to ask..."  
  
"Madam Pince to sponsor," Ginny interjected. "We thought it best to have a piece ready, for persuasive purposes." Her freckled cheeks reddened slightly. Her head was spinning in panicked chaos.  
  
Draco was apparently keeping his cook better then she, and shot her a suspicious look.  
  
"Uh, uh" Stammered Seamus, "It was from a piece we wrote, Draco here plays the..."  
  
"I play the valiant hero named Sir Booty Bopper" Draco said proudly. "And Seamus here is the evil man trying to steal Sir Booty Boppers true love!" He said the last bit very quickly, while locked in a meaningful gaze with Ginny.  
  
"You all have got to be kidding me." Said Professor McGonagall. "That was the worst excuse I have ever heard. But, since I have no evidence against you, I would be happy to sponsor your Drama Club."  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open. This was too much for her. Draco had just confessed his love for her, and now Professor McGonagall expected them to actually start a Drama Club!  
  
Seams surprisingly was the first to speak. "Alright professor, you won't be disappointed, it's going to be a great skit. But Draco here is only in it because he lost a bet"  
  
"There is to be no betting on school grounds!" She shrieked. "Mr. Malfoy, that will earn you 10 points from Slytherin, and a detention from me tomorrow! Now all of you, return to your common rooms!" She turned on her heel, her bathrobe flying open, revealing a lacy pink night gown.  
  
Ginny then swiveled around and dashed out of the dungeon.  
  
"Ginny!" Both boys called.  
  
"Now look what you've done, ferret!" Seamus spat at Draco.  
  
Draco stared off in the direction that Ginny had disappeared in. "Yes...your right, it's all my fault." Draco said quietly. A whirl of deep pain seemed to be forming in Draco's eyes. He slumped his shoulders, and trudged off into the direction of the Slytherin common room. "What have I done?" Draco whispered to himself.  
  
He disappeared around a corner, and left a confused, stunned Seamus standing all alone.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ginny dashed into her common room. She was ecstatic! Draco loved her! Yet she was so scared...What should she do next? She ran into her room, colliding with her oblivious roommate, Ajamacraja.  
  
Ajamacraja tilted her head to the side, her flowing corn silk hair tumbling down her shoulders. She had an adorably confused expression on her pouting face. Cherry red glossed lips complimented her pool blue eyes. So pool blue you would expect her to cry tears of chlorine. Her peppy voice rung, "Ginny! Ouchies! What's the rush girlfriend?"  
  
Ginny ran a delicate hand through her glimmering red curls. "Oh, I'm sorry Ajamacraja, I'm just, flustered!  
  
"Oh, ok! I was just on my way to have some delicious Wizbucks, the best coffee ever in the wizarding world! I just love it soooooooooo much! Sometimes I call myself Ajabucks, because I love it so much. Heehehe, isn't that funny? Well, since you're here, can I paint your nails? We need to start getting ready for the masquerade ball!!" Ajamacraja said while bouncing excitedly, her round breasts jiggling with her ever move.  
  
"Err...ok, sure" Ginny paused, and sighed while Ajamacraja dragged her to the closet with a dazzling grin, as if their were nothing more enthralling than matching skin tones to seasonal colors.  
  
With a very dramatic air, Ajamacraja threw open the wardrobe doors and began flipping through her masses of silky, sequined gowns. Dozens for each hue of the spectrum.  
  
"Wow, why do you have so many dresses at school?" Ginny was dumbfounded. This was verging on ridiculous. No, it had exceeded ridiculous. It hurled itself off a normal plane, past ridiculous, into downright unbelievable. She rubbed her sparkling chocolate eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Her silly blond bint of a roommate giggled, "I just LOVE dresses! I take dance lessons with Dumbledore and Trelawney sometimes." Her voice dropped an octave, "Professor Trelawney says it is foreseen that I will meet my dream guy while tangoing! I have to get ready now!" She squealed the latter sentence, her fair face lighting up with simple, childlike delight.  
  
"Soooo, what's my color?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You mean, you actually want me to help YOU, Miss Beautiful without trying?" Ajamacraja didn't even wait for an answer, and began feverishly picking out dresses for Ginny to try on, for the next few hours.  
  
Ginny didn't mind though, her mind was on Draco. She would be seeing him tonight, and she was going to be absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful! Just the thought of him made her swoon. "I really hope he loves me," she thought to herself, "And tonight, he won't be kissing that stupid slut Lyra Exotica, he will be kissing ME!"  
  
Finally, she tried on a strappy, backless gown that accented her slim figure, showing off all her curves in the right places, and revealed a good amount of her shapely legs. It was black, magnifying the crimson color of her hair, and made her skin look even creamier. Her large brown eyes sparkled as she studied the lavender embroidery on the dress. They weaved delicate flowers along her gown, making her appear to be a night fairy, glowing and delicate.  
  
"Wow!" The two girls gasped. It was perfect.  
  
"I think this is it." Ginny breathed shakily, stunned at the transformation. If she was effortlessly beautiful normally, now she was a shimmering fairy queen. But she was not overdone, she maintained an otherworldly aura. That of an astonishingly beautiful, iridescent fairy wing that is spotted peripherally, but when focused on, disappears!  
  
"Make up time!" Squealed Ajamacraja, the same excited but daft expression dancing across her face.  
  
*************************************  
  
The Black Pansy was crouched in the corner of her dorm, pouring over stacks of crumpled, stained and down right dangerous looking dark magic books. She pondered aloud, combing a hand through her mass of bushy, brown hair.  
  
"So...what evil deeds shall I do for this Lyra Exotica, it must be as devilishly evil as possible! I wonder why she wants to harm Ginny and Draco? That's a strange combination of people. Hmmm, oh well, whatever I can do to spread evil!"  
  
************************************  
  
"I vonder eef I could make zis eeny more low cut? Eet dows not show eenoff booby?" Lyra said as she prodded an Arabian style indigo dress with her wand, making it completely sheer. She put it on and adjusted the skirt to make it swirl around her. Beneath the transparent material, you could see her lacy, black panties and matching push up bra, not that she needed any more enhancement. "Perfect!" she purred, pouting her lips and beginning to design her Arabian style mask. "Zees enchantments may even be able to stop zee strongest of love." She whispered some foreign words and a long, silver ribbon streamed out of her wand, and twisted into a snake, circling her neck, becoming a necklace.  
  
***********************************  
  
The sulky, confused cloud that had engulfed Draco's elegant features had been replaced with a charming, daring, almost dangerous expression; exactly as one would imagine the face of a heroic lover, going into battle would look. His stormy eyes were alive with passionate feelings.  
  
He slipped on a pair of black leather pants, that accentuated his sculpted buttocks. He pulled on a long sleeved, tight fitting white shirt of the finest material.  
  
His outfit, contrasting colors, seemed to symbolize the struggle of forces and emotions within him. The essence of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his silky, silver-blond hair and took one, last, long look in the mirror.  
  
"It happens tonight." Said the magnificent specimen of man to his reflection. 


	8. Battles for His True Love

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for what JKR doesn't.

Chapter 8 - Battles for His True Love

Ginny slowly walked into the Great Hall. It was alight and glittering with intricate decorations, dazzling her. Everyone looked so different! So fresh and pristine; their delightful laughter floating about the room. As she continued walking, the crowd parted for her, staring with wide, admiring eyes at her enchanting beauty.

Then it hit her. That electric blue jolt of emotion that had snared her a short weeks ago, and led to this whole affair.

There was Draco, standing but brightly amongst his fellow Slytherins. He was stunningly handsome, her Prince in black leather.

"Oh King of my heart… I must not let you see how I long for your touch." She whispered, as she twirled into the wide-eye stares and onto the dance floor. She smiled charmingly across the dance floor to the Colin Creevy who, as luck may have it, had seemingly magically transformed into a deliciously sexy, tall curly-haired Colin Creevy. A small gasp escaped Ginny's lips. He was handsome and appeared to be wearing a retro suit. She cascaded across the dance floor, right up to him, and to the surprise of many. She leaned toward his ear. "Colin," she whispered breathily, "I need a favor."

All faces were gawking at her choice, and Seamus hurriedly grabbed Lavender Brown's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Was that Ajamacraja tangoing with Neville?

No! Ajamacraja was avidly flirting with a statue of Boris the Bewildered, which had been appropriately moved into the Great Hall as a decoration for the masquerade. Already quite tipsy from too much butterbeer, she appeared to believe that Boris was a real person. She chatted with him, occasionally blowing kisses with her round, cherry lips, and letting her boobs bounce attractively. She stroked his shoulder, and eventually it made its way down to Boris's stone crouch.

"Anything for you, Ginny," Colin said, letting his newfound confidence show in his heroic smile.

"Oh Colin! I've been so confused lately! I got involved in this entangling romance with a guy who's in this very hall…. Dance with me; let's make him jealous!" She said persuasively rubbed his hands.

"Of course, Ginny. I would be delighted! But I would like to ask a small favor in return…" he grinned again.

"Gerroff!" The Black Pansy said agitatedly, as she pushed her ginger-colored cat off of her lap and onto the floor. She always became testy when she had to try and stuff her bushy, brown mane into her costume; she was late and had run out of Sleekeazy's hair tonic.

"There must be an easier way to conceal my identity. Everyone knows me by my hair… Luckily they've already started to confuse me with Pansy Parkinson. A cunning feat on my part, if I do say so, myself. She's a Slytherin. Typical." With that, she momentarily forgot her hair problems and laughed to herself at her own cleverness.

She turned to peer into her crystal call. A vision of Lyra Exotica, in her sheer gown appeared, looking blurry, as if underwater. The only thing that stood out was her shiny silver ribbon, entwined around her slender neck.

"There it is, my handiwork, a ribbon made out of the purest of evil intentions, doing what the wearer so desperately desires…" The Black Pansy muttered to herself. "Pure evil is beautiful."

Lyra Exotica stood in the center of the Great Hall, elegantly posed. A group of gawking boys were crowding around her, begging for a dance. The sheer, soft gauze of her dress clung to her body, fully exposing her, except for miniscule lacy blue panties and bra. She ignored the boys, and carefully touched her neck, making sure the silver necklace was still in place.

"Err… L-L-Lyra? C-can I t-talk to you?" a blushing, sky Pansy Parkinson begged. She bashfully played with a strand of her thin, blonde hair.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Lyra asked in mock-innocence.

"I was w-w-wondering if you could stop flirting with my b-b-boyfriend, Blaise…" she stuttered, looking utterly frightened.

All of a sudden, Lyra spotted Ginny. "That wench, I see her eyeing Draco! Eet's time for action!" she thought to herself and shoved Pansy's frail body out of the way, blonde hair flying.

"You like _her_?" Ginny was awe-struck.

"So! You like _him_! He's evil! He's… a Malfoy!" exclaimed Colin

Ginny stood taken aback by Colin's declaration. "He's not evil! He's misunderstood. He really has ch--"

"He left you for Lyra Exotica!" Colin's eyes glazed over a little, and he seemed to be taken over by some evil force.

"Colin? Colin, what's wrong with you? Colin!" _Why does he get that dreamy look on his face when that **tart** is mentioned?_ Suddenly, Ginny remembered the piercing glares that Lyra was giving her, and the equally as _glaring_ silver necklace. _The necklace! It must be Dark Magic!_

In one swift motion, Ginny slapped Colin as hard as she could across his face and he shook violently, as if waking from a nightmare.

"Ginny! What happened? I was…" A look of realization came across his face. "I was… That doesn't make sense! I was just dancing with Lyra Exotica…"

"Oh no! Colin, tell me, what do you remember?"

"She was wearing this shiny, silver necklace… it was very pretty. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it."

"It _is_ the necklace!" Ginny gasped. She lowered the volume of her voice a significant amount. "You have to promise me not to think about Lyr--_her._ Her necklace is enchanted to control the minds of men who things about her... and it probably has other evil powers, too."

"But my point was, with L- _her_ aside, Draco still left you!"

"No, no, can't you see, Colin? If Lyra has the ability to deal with Dark Magic and not be affected, then she must've used it on Draco when she first arrived here. Whenever she's away, Draco is…a different person. He told me, in the dungeons when he and Seamus were fighting, he loves me!"

"Alright, I'll help you, but don't forget about talking with Ajamacraja about me." He offered her his arm, escorting her out onto the dance floor.

"You have good taste, as far as daft bimbos go. Do you know how to tango?" She took his arm and they began to salsa, flaunting Ginny as much as their combined efforts could. _This has to win him back_, she thought as she swayed, swiveled, and shook in all the right places. As they twirled toward the center of the dance room, the students moved to form a wide circle around them. The students gasped and cheered as Ginny and Colin performed fast, complicated moves with incredible grace.

Suddenly, Draco pushed his way into the circle. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and cleared his throat. "May I cut in to this dance?"

Colin grinned mischievously at s stunned Ginny. "Of course!"

Draco manfully encircled her waist with his hands and spun her body around, just as he had their first night in the prefect's bath. She elegantly placed her hand of his shoulder, and their fingers interlocked as if they were two puzzle pieces, meant to fit together. She grinned saucily up at him, their fire and ice gazes clashed passionately.

"Are you ready to salsa?" he purred seductively.

She leaned in to him, standing up to his challenge. "Ready when you are!"

With a defiantly forward step, she became even closer to him. At that instant, he spun her with a quick motion, her gown fluttering around her legs, and making her appear to float, or perhaps she was floating in such intimate circumstances. Brought back down to earth with a jolt, their hips swayed seductively in unison, their back arched and rhythmic to the steamy salsa; their eyes never glanced away-- not even for a fraction of a second-- unless he was spinning her petite and spicy body. They danced across the floor and the voyeurs parted like the Red Sea for Moses. This dance was so epic it was holy, and so hedonistic and dangerous that they became the Prince and Princess of darkness themselves until--

"Students! Students!" Professor McGonagall stumbled into the Great Hall and appeared to be 10 years younger, clad in a Vegas Showgirl ensemble. The masked crowd all turned and faced her, only for a more lively murmur to ricochet through the crowd. Professor McGonagall took her place at the Head table in a very feathery and scary costume. She seemed to be an exotic bird of some sort, quipped with a beakless mask, yellow fishnets, and strategically placed feathers, with dazzling red shoes. "Students, may I have your attention please!"

The crowd silenced, half in chock and half in wonder.

"Some students have expressed a desire to begin a Drama Club. They have prepared a skit for tonight. Would you please clear the dance flood so they can perform."

In this interruption, Ginny and Draco had broken apart and be sifted to opposite sides of the ballroom. As Minerva spoke these fateful words, Ginny turned bright red, Draco cursed under his breath, and Seamus paraded proudly onto stage without exactly knowing why.

Excuse me, Ms. Exotica, may I have a word?" Professor Snaked asked.

_Zut! Zat silly mousy little pug-faced girl told on me! Another to on whom to seek revenge!_ Lyra cursed inwardly.

"A student has just complained that you were," Snape hesitated, "A bit forceful with her. Is this true?"

"Oh Prefezor, I am terribly sorry," she breathed, moving closer to him, idly playing with her necklace.

Snape's eyes momentarily focused on the necklace, then promptly glazed over.

"That's…perfectly…alright…Lyra," he picked up her delicate hand, and gave it a long, slow, wet kiss. "We shall continue this conversation in my private office…" He grabbed her arm and they dashed to his office.

The Black Pansy was done with evil for the night; it was now Lyra's turn to make the Plan work. She slipped out of her tight costume, and put on her call attire! For the ball, she was going to… a bookworm! Because, well, that's what people expected from her.

She slipped on the skintight, glittery, colorful costume. It fit her like a second skin, her bookworm skin! To complete the costume, she gave herself antennae. Then the Black Pansy brushed her bush, brown hair into a tight knot, and went to join her best friends, Harry and Ron.

"I think you're the prettier girl!"

"No, you are!"

Harry and Ron lounged in some chairs in the Great Hall, eyeing each other in their feminine attire. Complete with extravagant make up, wigs, and the sparkliest dresses you've ever seen, one could almost imagine they were females. Almost. Ron clicked his heals together and shot Harry a mischievous glance. "So… uh… You don't want to see who can dance more like a woman… go you?"

"Yeah!" Harry leapt off the chair and made his way to the dance floor, dragging Ron behind him, oddly enough, both of them seemed very comfortable on their 4-inch heels.

"Guys, wait for me!" called Hermione, entering the Great Hall.

"Oh, hi, Hermione, we were about to see who can dance more like a girl! Want to come? And what are you supposed to be?" said a grinning Harry.

"I'm… I'm… a bookworm. No, I don't want to join, you two will definitely beat me! See you later!" Hermione waved and went to find Lyra Exotica, who was nowhere in sight. _Hmm, there is Ginny, and Draco! But, why isn't Lyra there stopping them?"_ Hermione pondered.

"Oh! Mon Dieu!" Lyra gaped at what she had just uncovered. She held his trousers in her hands as she kneeled on the ground. "Profezor, you 'ave zee biggest… zee most vell-endowed…" she breathed.

He blushed slightly and too both her hands, raising her to standing and almost eye-level to him, his intumescence slowly stiffening. She gazed into his eyes, her silver necklace reflecting in them, and he didn't know whether to focus on her flowing violet eyes, or her delicate, enchanting silver necklace. She ran her fingers sensually through his greasy, matted hair. "You want to touch me, no?" Her hands were on his, slowly gliding them down from her face to her transparent top, sliding it over her.

"Um… well… Tonight we will perform a piece written by our own, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny stuttered timidly.

Draco looked cool and collected as usually; nothing could faze a man like him. He began to describe the setting and situation: two young lovers, torn apart by conflicting families, and scheming ex-lovers. As he explained it, his metallic crystalline eyes searched Ginny's mocha-swirl ones, as if trying to make her understand something.

Draco continued, "Well, my character is Sir Booty-Bopper, Seamus is Sir BumBum, and Ginny is the elegant Princess LaLa. In this scene, Sir Booty-Bopper and Sir BumBum cattle to the death for Princess LaLa's love.

Seamus began, "Sir Booty-Bopper, Princess LaLa is destined to be with me, I treat her right!"

The honest statement shocked Draco to the core. It was time he told Ginny the truth… with a deep breath, Draco stepped closer to Ginny, and said, "Princess LaLa, you much understand how a simpleton such as this could never be worthy of your love! I mean not to pass you around as if you were a trivial bauble to be won in a dual, because you are far more than that. You, Princess LaLa, hold the key to my heard. Let not this jealous fool loud your reason. I see it in your eyes"-- which, as the moment, were beginning to water--"that you love me, too."

Ginny blinked away the small puddle of poignancy forming in her melt-in-your-mouth eyes. With a deep breath and thrusting back her shoulders, tossing her crimson hair she said in a cold, confident voice, "You may see my love in these eye of mine, but what of that harlot you so suddenly left me for? This love burns like unwanted tears, and I need to know if you are true. You have spoken with these words once before, are they honest not?"

"Princess, No!" Seamus interjected. "You know you love me, and my love is more true than anything this git has to--" Seamus was suddenly cut off my Draco punching him in the stomach. Gasps emanated from the crowd.

"Ooo, look at that! It looks so real!" cooed Lavender, like the groupie she is. Seamus stumbled for a moment, then suddenly jumped on Draco and threw him to the ground, fists flying.

"Stop!" Ginny screamed.

"I love you Sir Booty-Bopper! I miss your caress, your sweet touch! Every sinew of me craves your body! But please, how can I know you won't abandon me for a vile slut?"

"Please, Princess LaLa give me one more chance, I don't know what had come over me, and those few insignificant… hours… are hazy moments in my mind. You are my true love!" Draco was trying to hold back Seamus's aggressive flailing fists as he acted his character of Sir Booty-Bopper, or was it just an act?

"Sir BumBum, I need to talk to you!" Ginny pleaded. Seamus instantly stopped and jumped off of Draco to scoop Ginny into his arms and carry her off into the sunset. But he was stopped one of her elegant arm's length. "Sir BumBum, it is my fault that you are involved, when the truth, the honest truth I plan to confess to you in sincere utterances, at this moment… I do not love you as I love Dr-- Sir Booty-Bopper." She reddened slightly, noticing how fatal the error could have been. But it was too late, gasps and voices were coming from the audience.

"Does she mean it?" said Colin.

"I think she loves Draco," whispered Ajamacraja tipsily.

"She said Draco! It wasn't fake!" Lavender shouted.

"Uhh, What just happened?" Ron said thickly.

Draco stood and brushed off his pants, and straightened his shirt. "Ginny, will you have me?"

"Oh, Draco!" and she leapt into his arms, as they engaged in a soft, long passionate kiss.

"Oh, good thing is for Drama Club," said Ron, who had completely missed the switch in names during the last scene.

Meanwhile…

"Oh Severus! I can feel you seeds of wonder seeping into me," Lyra screamed in immense pleasure. This immense pleasure was coming from Severus's immense **bulge**.

He pulled himself out of her and plopped down next to her on the bed.

"Profezor Snape… may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear Exotica. Anything," he said silkily.

"Well, I was wondering, have you named your, um, **bulge**?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Actually, yes, I've named it Dan. Dan H."

"Zat eez magical! I love Dan H.!"

"They looked deep into each other's eyes and passionately kissed, tongues fervently searching each other, her hands stroking Dan H.

"Hee! Hee!" Ginny giggled as Draco whicker her up to the third floor, to the room just past the tapestry. "Draco you are my own masked knight in shining armor!"

"And you, my darling Princess LaLa, I will forever try my best to keep you from distress." He winked at her and cut off her chiming laughter with a passionate kiss.

"Where are you taking me, darling?" she inquired softly into his angelically sculpted ear. For it was not just any ear; it was Draco's ear and was nothing short of the most beautiful ear you have ever seen. One may even call it a cavern of musical absorption.

"A place," he kept his falsetto, deep, dramatic voice, "more charming than midnight, and more dazzling than a sunset."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Ginny, my love?"

"With words like those, you could write some really bad smut."

Colin was pacing in the corner of the Great Hall frustratedly, "Why did Ginny leave? She's supposed to help me get Ajamacraja!"

Just as he finished his sentence, there was a loud crash as the statue behind him toppled to the ground.

Colin look over, there, next to the fallen statue was Ajamacraja. There was a slight blush creeping sexily up her neck. Her bright pool blue eyes were shining in drunken splendor, greasing up with lust!

Her flowing golden locks bounced luxuriously around her shoulders, in the same enticing motion as her breasts bounced while she walked swiftly over to Colin. She shoved him forcefully against the wall and said in what she thought was a whisper, the alcohol permeating her breath, "I've been looking for you, Colin Creevy."

Ginny and Draco wandered aimlessly down the hall, holding hands and smiling at each other. Soon they found themselves in front of the Slytherin common room. "Ginny, would you like to see my private room?" he asked seductively.

Ginny hesitated, "Now why would I want to see that?"

In response, Draco roughly pinned her to the wall, and whispered huskily in her ear, "Because you can't resist me, because my icy Slytherin heart cools your **burning** Gryffindor heart, it's exactly what you crave. You need me!"

"No, Draco, I think you've got it wrong. You're the one who can't resist me!" She pouted saucily and dashed down the hallway, clothes flying off in her wake.

"Ooooh, Severus! Oh, **Severus**!"

"Ms Exotica! I am your professor!"

"Pardonnez-moi, Profezor, I will not disrespect you again."

"You must be disciplined," he said smiling, and he began to spank her.

Suddenly her eyes opened with a start, a silver beam emitting from each pupil. "Draco!" She said aloud. "He must be **mine**!" She undraped herself from over Snape's lap and magicked her clothes back on. "Profezor, I 'ope you understand…" she felt remorseful at the thought of leaving. "No, I cannot--I mustn't stay." and she ran out of the dungeons, shaking the image of Snape sitting alone, with the forlorn and heartbroken look on his face."

"Goodbye, Ms Exotica. Until potions, then," he spoke softly to the empty room.

Draco swiftly followed her down the hallway, watching as her naked bum moved with her steps.

"I'm going to catch you! And when I do, you're in big trouble!" Draco called.

Ginny dashed in a nearby room, followed by Draco. They found themselves in the room of requirement, which had a huge, green and gold bed, perfectly made just waiting for them to jump in.

They look at each other, momentarily frozen in another world- that world entrancing and suffocating them with the overwhelming presence of their passion and love. It was a fragile, yet powerful, connection that consumed their souls. All of a sudden, the door opened with a band! Standing in the doorway, tender caramel orbs heaving with rage, and with a dangerous sliver aura about her, was… Lyra Exotica! Her rage turned into a great, silver burst that threw the two lovers apart!

"I… have… had… eenoff!" She screeched. "Draco eez mine!" She began to advance toward Ginny.

"No I've had enough, I love Ginny Weasley!" Draco shouted. He said it with the passion of a thousand poets, echoing through the walls of Ginny's heart, and setting in the core of her very being, spreading through her veins until she shuttered with her entirety. The sheer force of Draco's voice blew Lyra's barely-there dress completely off her body. A small gasp escaped her full, slightly parted lips. Her necklace glowed vehemently and she lunged at Ginny, grasping her neck tightly.

"You… you have?" Colin stuttered nervously.

"Well, no, but now I think I should be! You sexy dog, I need to feel your body against mine, you swear, your tight muscles."

"Um, well, are you, a bit, tipsy?" Colin said, as he slowly backed away, scared of her sheer sexiness.

Ajamacraja pushed herself against him, her delicate made-for-tango-arms pinning him in place. With a drunken giggle she leaned in and kissed him. Colin signed and gave into the immense pleasure coming from Ajamacraja's cherry lips.

They both slowly sunk to the floor and lost themselves in each other.

Draco stumbled back in awes of these two gorgeous, nude girls, tearing at each other in utter femininity. The girls fought and grabbed at one another; Lyra's eyes were glowing and Ginny was flushed with rage, both too pre-occupied to notice their nakedness. Draco, however, was not. He was leaning against the stone wall of the corridor, light-headed and dazed and completely unaware of anything that didn't jiggle or bounce.

"Giff up you cow!" screeched Lyra Exotica, so powerfully that her necklace exploded, jolting Draco back to a world free of mud wrestling. The blast caused Ginny to falter, and losing her leverage of Lyra, she fell to the ground, her face as white as blood-flecked snow.

Now that the performance was over, Seamus retreated to the kitchen; gathering creates of butterbeer as he went, preparing for a night of solitary drinking and masturbation.

As he stumbled sullenly about the kitchen, he almost tripped over the sobbing, crumpled pile of Winky.

"Oh, excuse, sir Winky did not mean to be in sir's way! Does sir need something, now that Winky's masters are both… d-d-dead!" With these words, she once again broke down into a chorus of terrible sobs. "Boo-hoo-hoo."

Seamus was taken aback at the sight of this pathetic and depressed creature, and realized that his problems were not as earth shattering as he believed them to be a couple minutes prior. _This poor creature,_ Seamus thought, _needs love and attention now that she has been deserted_. He popped open two butterbeers and handed one to Winky as he sat down on the floor of the kitchen.

"That was utterly ridiculous! And why did she run off with that prat Malfoy in the end?" Ron spurted, beginning to get suspicious.

"Oh, c'mon, it's just a place!" Harry teased, tickling his ear. "Now let's go dance!"

Harry and Ron shuffled as gracefully as possible in their stilettos towards the center of the dance.

Harry began to imitate what he had seen in Muggle television, gyrating and grinding his muscular buttocks into Ron's golden, sequined crotch.

"Ooh, Harry."

With the two caught off guard, Draco took this opportunity to pin Lyra's lush body to the floor, and put a strong body-binding spell on her. With the malicious, yet striking, creature finally captured, Draco concentrated on his one and only, Ginevra Weasley.

Draco kneeled beside her unconscious form. "Ginny, my love, please wake up, it's over not! We're safe. Nothing can break apart our eternal love!" He stroked her carmine tresses, smoothing them down her bare white back. Tracing the freckles on her back with his slender, yet masculine, finger, Draco began to cry. His hard granite eyes turned to molten silver, it was as if heaven's treasure troves were leaking through his eyes. The tears, made of pure, selfless love, landed softly on Ginny's porcelain, unmoving eyelids. Stirring awake her soul, she opened her big fawn eyes, tinted puce with passion.

"Oh, Draco, you are my sun, you are my moon, you are my universe, every twinkle in the stars is merely a sparkle in your eyes. Never leave me."

Finally, as if all of the world and all of its creatures had held their breath, they passionately embraced. And then the unicorns frolicked, and the thestrals devoured flesh, and the centaurs made vague predictions once again! And the world was at harmony with itself!

As Ginny and Draco remained absorbed in each other's arms, Snape volunteered to deal with the restrained and delightfully naked Lyra Exotica. As he tugged towards his chamber, his elephant snakeskin boot crunched a tiny piece of silver metal, one of many scattered about the hall--

KABOOM!

…..to be continued….


End file.
